


Believing

by SailingOnANotebook



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingOnANotebook/pseuds/SailingOnANotebook
Summary: After Eiji finds out Ash died, he goes to the port.





	Believing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and found it again. I'm afraid it's not every good though. I hope you like it anyway.

The air was cool, and the day had long disappeared from the sky. Eiji stood by the port, not looking at the skyline or listening to the crashing waves. He barely noticed the sun set when he had first arrived and the numbness of his body wasn’t even the last thing on his mind.

His heart was heavy, and his eyes were rimmed red. He was already heartbroken to leave Ash here without saying goodbye, hearing that he had… died threw Eiji off a cliff he didn’t know existed.

Out of all the times he had imagined losing him, he never imagined it would happen like this. Not like this, when everything was over, and he could live as he so pleased. Eiji had said it himself, this was not farewell. He will most definitely see him again.

Eiji felt that the cool wind was turning chilly, his frozen, ungloved hands were red and curled into fists. He knew that Sing and the others would be on the look out for him again if he didn’t return soon.

He then turned and his breath hitched. He was there. Standing in his street clothes completely unscathed. He was there.

“Ash,” He said breathless, and then repeated his name again and again. “Ash, it’s you.” Fresh tears fell. “Ash.”

“Eiji,” he replied, the corners of his lips turned up. Tears escaped Eiji like torrents of rain, they blurred his vision and broke his voice.

“I thought you were dead,” Eiji croaked. His hands were covering his mouth. “How?”

Eiji shook his head, it didn’t matter. It could wait. All that matter was that he was here now. Ash was alive. He outstretched his arms and Ash did the same and he was home.

Eiji felt his warmth and that’s when the sobs escaped him.

Seeing was believing. Hearing was believing. Touching was believing. Ash was really here. He was here. He wasn’t dead. He was here in Eiji’s arms just like he was meant to be. Forever.

He could feel Ash’s heart beat against him and he was sure Ash could hear his.

“I missed you,” Eiji sniffled, resting his cheek against Ash’s neck. “I missed you so much.”

Ash pulled apart, so he could raise his hands and cup Eiji’s wet cheeks. He used his thumbs caressed his cheeks, so he could wipe away the falling tears. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Ash, I love you, I love you so much.”

But then Eiji blinked and Ash disappeared, making him wonder if he was ever there at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> [Here](https://twitter.com/SailingPages_) is my twitter.


End file.
